custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Pokermask/The Sitrius Duty and my future on this site
Hey guys. It's Pokermask and I have some bade news for you. As you may know, I've been working on this project called The Sitrius Duty. It's supposed to be a trilogy split into three stop motion films. More information, you can find over here. Along the way, I've had many problems to get this released and casting has been somewhat... difficult, to say the least. So because of that, I've had to delay it during it's production. I know alot of you is waiting for this to be finished, but sadly, I have very bad news for you people. You'll probably come to rip my head off for doing this but... The Sitrius Duty is dead. I'm so sorry guys. I'm truly sorry to say this, but I just can't go on with this. I thought I could, but clearly, I don't have that enough strength anymore. Now you'll probably think that I'm pretty lazy for this decision, but let me give you some reasons why I've come to this decision. Problems with casting I know I said this before on this post, but really. This is a big problem. I just did not get enough people to be involved in this. It worked well at first, but then it just stopped and everyone (including myself) just forgot about it after a while. And this is pretty sad too because from what I got, there really was alot of talent from those who actually managed to get involved in this. So for that, thank you guys for putting up with me for these last couple of months and for being patient. Wish that could have lasted longer though. Release date Again, also something that I mentioned before on this post. But really, this is worth bringing up. *When I first started with this, I planned this to be released in March 2010, but seeing I became inactive two months earlier to release, that never happened. *Then in May, I decided it would be released in September on the same year, but since I (foolishly enough) began to focus on other things on Youtube, that never happened. *Then there were some planned release dates on 2011 which I honestly do not remember at the moment. *Then in the beginning of last year, I had decided to release it for August 14th 2012, but since I was going somewhere else that day, that never happened. *Then finally I had planned this to be released on the end of the same year, but since something happened in my personal life under that time, that never happened. So clearly, I never got time to even get this thing released for people to see, but how much did I make from this... I'll get to that now. I have a life... obviously This is the major issue during the production and I think it should just be easily said... I never got enough time to make the film. Well, you can argue that I had released some stop-motions on my Youtube channel before, but those can be seen as only small videos I could do when I got bored. Other than that, I just never got time to make it. Not so shocking since I'm studying into movies and I let that take all my time. I was too much focused on film-school than on a stop-motion movie that I promised to release for a very long time... wonderful. And another reason (somewhat connected to the third one) is that, I just don't have enough interest in stop-motion anymore. I'm moving forward into making actual films and not just doing something as a hobby. As time has passed, I just lost more and more interest in this project. Again, you can argue I've released a stop-motion video recently on Youtube, but that's just something I do when I get bored. So what now? You know when I said that The Sitrius Duty is now dead? ...I take that back. I'm actually gonna write this into a novel instead. Of course, it will be the entire trilogy in one "book" so I will be working on getting these now pointless pages for this project removed from this site forever. And it will probably the last thing I ever do over here. Why do you ask? I'm gonna answer that question by using this quote Basicly, I'm getting older and I feel that now it's time for me to give out the last of my powers. That will end with book III of The Sitrius Duty. Once the last chapter of that (or the epilogue, if I make one) is done, my work on this Wiki is over. Here is a list of stories I will be completing here: *Ceasame's Blog: Season 4 *The New Union *Reign of Shadows: Beginning of the Darkness *Brothers In Arms: Legendary Battle *Around the Universe in 80 Days *Forgetting the Past *The League of the Exiled trilogy *Survival of the Fittest: Season 3 *Magical Journey *Against the Dark May be alot, but I will try my best to get this all complete as fast as I can. By the end of the year, or sometime next year, I can't answer that. So that's all I had to say. Again, I'm deeply sorry to dissapoint. Category:Blog posts